Keep going
by Thomas Roche
Summary: Stiles feels exhausted. Everyone is special, but not him. Tired of fighting without any weapon, he feels weary and unworthy. Who can help him ? Spoilers for the 2d season, M/M romance. The story begins after the end of the second season. Slash Derek/Stiles/Isaac
1. Chapter 1

**/!\ Please read**

To my new readers, here's a few things you might need to know (who gets the reference ?) : I'm a french 18 years old guy. I usually write Peeta/Cato fanfics, so this is totally new for me. I'm a young author.

My stories are not about sex, unlike too many on this website. However, there will be some smut but only when it will make sense in the story.

As I am **french **I don't have an excellent grammar. Forgive my mistakes. If you're a grammar nazi, move along. Yet I think I'm not that bad either. You judge. :)

I always answer to the reviews. :)

To my old readers : thanks for supporting me and liking the way I write so far so you're interested in this one.

I've never written a Teen Wolf Fanfic, so... ha ! Let's go for it.

Full title : If you're going through hell, keep going

Summary : Stiles feels exhausted. Everyone is special, but not him. Tired of fighting without any weapon, he feels weary and unworthy. Who can help him ? Spoilers for the 2d season, M/M romance.

The story begins around after the end of the second season.

Main characters  Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale

Pairing : Stisaac, Sterek

Warnings :

Rated M

This is slash, a.k.a M/M. If you have problems with male/male romance, then please do both of us a favor and don't read.

Disclaimer : **I do not own Teen Wolf**

Author's note : The length of the fic depends on the reviews. If I don't get any... I won't keep writing it. Just so you know.

Okay so this is a pilot. If you like it, just know that my chapters are usually longer.

Now, enjoy ! :)

* * *

**Stiles' P.O.V**

If you're going through hell, keep going

Chapter 1

"What if it's about survival ?" the woman asks me. "Isn't a little agony worth it ?"

"And what if it just gets worse ? What if it's agony now, and then... it's just hell later on ?"

"Then think about something Winston Churchill once said : if you're going through hell..."

_Keep going_.

I wake with a start. Gasping, I take a few seconds to catch my breath.

I rub my fists against my eyes before looking at the clock on the wall of my room. It's 4:17 in the morning. Great.

The highschool counselor's words resound in my head like an echo. It's not the first time I do this nightmare, to be honest. I stopped counting the nights when I'd dream about this conversation we had in her office. At this point, I could say I can't hear someone talk about Churchill without thinking about this precise conversation. It is like she has done something to me, because since she said those words I can't get them out of my head. But probably, it's just me.

Perfectly knowing that I won't be able to get back to sleep, I yawn and get up from my bed. I walk by my dad's bedroom and sigh. He saw my state, he saw how I currently am, but I told him that I was okay. He knows it's a lie. And he knows that I'm hiding something, but he doesn't ask me. I know he's trying to give me space, but it hurts him. And it hurts me too. It's a vicious circle.

Walking in the kitchen, I prepare the coffee. While waiting for the water to get hot, I sit on a chair, put my arms on the table and lay my head on them.

I feel useless. While I'm here, weakened by my nightmares, Scott and the others are trying to fight against the other pack of werewolves. As much as I tried to hide it, Scott noticed how tired and weak I was recently, so he forbids me to help. He says he doesn't want me to get hurt. Since when does he care about me ? I am so tired that I don't even find the strength to be mad at him.

For a while, I was really, really sad about it. Now I don't really care about them. He has all his pack, he has everyone he needs. He doesn't have me. I don't need to do the math to know he doesn't need me. No one really does. Except my dad, maybe...

The coffee is ready. I take a cup and pour the liquid in it. I put the cup to my lips and take a sip. I swallow, but then realize it's hot as hell. It burns my throat, and it hurts ! But somehow it's good. The pain reminds me I'm alive. Some haven't been given that chance, like my mother.

I hear a noise from the corridor and frown. Who can it be ? My dad, already ?

"Hey son." he says as he buttons his shirt.

"Hi Dad." I smile lightly. It's all in the smile. Everyone eventually falls for it, so I hope my dad does too.

"Up already ?" he asks.

I nod. "I could say the same, I thought you only started at nine today."

"Well, the police station just called, we have an emergency."

I raise an eyebrow. "What kind of emergency ?" I ask.

"The kind that makes the station wake me up at four in the morning." he sighs. It's lame when the police calls him... He's the sheriff of the town, but still... "Is that coffee ?" he asks.

I quickly look at the cup I'm holding, then back at him. "Yeah, take it if you want, I'll make another one." It's not like if I hadn't the time this morning...

"Thanks, son." he smiles as he accepts the cup I'm handing him.

"Careful, it's hot." I tell him.

As he quickly takes a few sips, I start thinking. What if I went with him ? I really miss going out and following him during his interventions. "So, erm... where are you going ?"

He puts the cup on the table. "An anonymous person called to say they have found a dead body in the woods while doing their jogging."

"Do they know who it is ?" Please, tell me it's not Scott...

"No idea." he answers. "Thanks for the coffee, Stiles, I've got to go now."

He exits the kitchen, and soon, I hear the door of the house close.

I rush to my room, get dressed quickly, run a hand through my hair though there's nothing much to style, then grab my keys and get outside. I hop in the jeep and turn it on.

I spot my dad's car fifty yards away from me. As I follow him, trying to keep as much distance as possible, I realize it all started like this. A dead body in the woods. If I hadn't listened to my dad's personal conversations, I wouldn't have known that a body was in the woods, so I wouldn't have told Scott about it, and he wouldn't have been bitten. And my life would be normal. The irony is that in my life, I'm the most normal, but also the most fucked up.

Maybe I shouldn't follow my dad. Maybe I should get home and try to sleep. But no. I don't know why, but I _keep going_.

After fifteen minutes, my dad stops, so I stop as well and turn the lights of the car. I see my dad talk with a few people. After talking together for a few minutes, they get in the forest.

Fuck. Do I really feel like following my dad in the forest ?

I suddenly spot something moving in the forest, not too far away from my dad. Crap, what if it's a werewolf ?

I get out of the car and start running. A man is moaning as he tries to walk up to my dad and his group. Obviously they haven't seen him. I can't let him get to them ! He could try to hurt my dad, and he's the only person I have left. I run to the man and tackle him on the ground.

"Let me go !" the person moans. I realize it's not a man, it's a boy. And that I know this voice. "Don't kill me !" he yells. "Help !"

I back from him and make him turn.

It's Isaac Lahey.

"Isaac ?" I ask in surprise.

He opens his eyes. "Stiles ? You're one of them ?" The look in his eyes looks familiar to me. I've already seen it... that night at the police station, when Derek used his alpha powers to calm him down during the full moon. A look of pure weakness. Something that Isaac Lahey usually doesn't show. Yet he showed it to me twice already.

I frown. "What are you talking about ? I'm not here to kill you."

"Oh... thank god." he says as he rests his head on the dead leaves on the ground.

I then notice some blood on his shirt. "Are you... are you hurt ?" I ask frenetically. He nods.

"Come here" I tell him. "We got to take you to a hospital." I say as I help him get up.

"No... Not in a hospital, Stiles... they can't see me like this, they would ask too many questions..." he painfully blurts out.

"Then I'm taking you to Derek's." I decide as I help him to walk to my jeep. "He will know what to do."

"Derek can't do anything for me." he says.

"I-I don't get it, what happened ?" I gasp before opening the back door of my jeep.

"I'll tell you when... we'll be somewhere." he winces. "Somewhere safe."

My house. My dad won't be there for the day.

I help him to get inside. "Lay down, okay ?" I say. I find a blanket under the passenger's seat and spread it out on him.

"Thanks..." he whispers.

I give him a light smile. "Don't thank me just yet, we still have your wound to take care of."

I hop in the front of the car. I drive as fast as I can to my house. I give quick glances to the mirror to see him. He winces, but stays strong and doesn't say anything.

When I'm finally there, I help him to get inside. The living room isn't a good place for him to stay if someone gets in the house, so I lead him to my bedroom. After trying to clean up the mess quickly, I lay him down on my bed. His bloodstained shirt sticks to his body. "You should take that off." I say. "Just to let me see that wound." He looks at me weakly for a few seconds before straightening and taking his shirt off. He doesn't seem to know where to put it. "Give it to me." I say. "I'll give you one of mine after."

"Thanks..." he says.

I take his dirty shirt and put it on a plastic bag so it doesn't soil anything else.

I then lean to look at his wound. It looks pretty bad. To the right side of his stomach, it's all bloody. "Okay, I'm gonna clean the blood, then you will tell me what happened, okay ?" I ask.

He nods with a wince.

I go to the bathroom and get a clean towel. I rush to the garage and find two buckets. I fill one with water. As soon as he sees me getting back to the room, I see him sigh. "What's wrong ?" I ask, putting everything on the floor next to the bed.

"Nothing, I just thought that... you left."

"Ha, come on. You're not going to get rid of me that simply !" I joke. Moreover you're in my room, so... I had to come back eventually." He chuckles, before putting a hand on his stomach. "Sorry, I shouldn't make you laugh."

"It's okay."

I wet the towel and delicately put it on his wound. He winces but doesn't say anything. "So... why aren't you healing ? I thought you could all heal when you're hurt."

He shakes his head as I wring the bloodstained towel above the empty bucket. When I see that no more blood will flow from it, I wet the towel with the clean water from the other bucket. Then I repeat the operation.

"I've been stabbed with a dagger that had been soaked in a solution of wolfsbane." he explains. "I can't heal just yet..."

"And when will you heal ?" I ask, doubting he knows the answer.

A few seconds go by before he finally answers what I exactly feared.

"I don't know."

* * *

AN: Updated due to the many mistakes... probably there still are some in the text


	2. Chapter 2

**/!\ Please read**

Well, thanks a lot to the ones who reviewed, favorited or followed the story. I would really like to have your opinion on the fiction, so whether it's good or bad... please leave a review. Thanks !

**Shouts-out :**

**Dontdomenogood** : Well you already know what I think about your review, thanks again for offering to beta the fic :)

**dark-magician100** : Following your advice, here is the second chapter :)

**ChrisVigilante** : Well, it will be more of a love triangle involving Derek, though Isaac remains Stiles' main interest :)

**NickChance** : Haha, oh boy. You should definitely watch Teen Wolf, there is so much subtext ! Haha no joke, it's a good show – at least the second season. The first season was so bad but it's odd, you just _have_ to love it despite how bad it really is. Hahaha ! Love you too ! x

* * *

**Stiles' P.O.V**

Chapter 2

I spent the next thirty minutes to clean the wound. Even though Isaac is the one who was injured, this was my chance to convince him, and to myself that I'm not weak. Therefore, I only look at the wound. I avoid looking at his face; I can feel him staring at me. "Does it hurt?" I ask, finally looking at him in the eyes. There's very little space between us and I can feel his warm breath on my neck. I blush a little and look back down at the wound, which has already been sterilized and was covered with a big bandage.

"A lot less now," he mumbles. "Thanks to you."

I nod in satisfaction; my hand rests on his stomach to have a better view of the area to check for any more damage. Isaac's skin is warm, and soft, and his chest rises and falls with every breath."You should rest, Isaac. Or at least, try to. The wolfs bane will come out of your system eventually." Hopefully.

He frowns and put his hand over mine, pressing it harder against his chest. "But, where are you going?" he asks, his eyes pleading for me not to leave him.

"Uh, nowhere." I blurt out before glancing over at the clock that read, 6:01, "I wasn't planning on going anywhere, do you want me to leave?"

He sighs in relief, "I thought you were leaving." Pulling his hand off of mine, as a knee jerk reaction. My hand slips down to his stomach before I pull it away from the muscular paradise.

"Does anyone know you were in the woods?" I question, trying to make the tension in the room disappear.

He shakes his head. "I was alone with Derek. Shit! He's in danger and no one knows!" Just at the mention of Derek's name, I've made my decision.

"I'm calling Scott." I decide, "Whether you like it or not." I add when I see him about to interject.

As I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial Scott's number, I see Isaac pout like a spoiled child. I smile, and hesitate to reach to ruffle his hair, but that would be... weird.

Scott's voice moans something incoherent at the other end of the line. "Hey Scott, it's Stiles..."

"Mmh... Couldn't you wait a bit... It's barely six in the morning, Stiles..."

"Yeah, uh, Derek is in danger, all alone in the woods." I ramble.

"Couldn't you go help him ?" he moans.

"Are you seriously asking me this ? You know I can't do anything, I don't have all your supernatural-werewolf crap powers - no offense, Isaac."

"Wait, Isaac is at your place ?" Scott asks, seeming to be more awake.

"Yes, he is. That is also the reason why I can't go help Derek." Then it hits me. There was a dead body in the woods. Was it Derek's? No, Derek was strong; he couldn't just get killed... Could he? I don't know what I would do if Derek was dead, I wouldn't be able to bear it. Derek meant too much to me, even though he probably didn't know it.

"Isaac, tell me that Derek isn't the body the police found in the woods." I accidentally yell into the phone.

"Ouch Stiles, my ears!" Scott grumbles.

He sighs. "No, it's not him... It's a boy from our school." Who was it ? Did I know him ? Did I like him ? I start wondering before Isaac can finish telling me the rest of the story. "It's Mason... Parker." he continues. At first, I'm just relieved because it's not Derek. But then, I think. Mason Parker ? I knew him from last year, we had one class together... I didn't actually like him, but I didn't disliked him either. He could have been my friend.

"Mason Parker is dead." I inform Scott.

"What? H-How?" He stumbles over his words.

"I don't know! Isaac, what happened to him?" Obtaining no response, I turn my head. Isaac's eyes are closed. "Isaac? Isaac?!" I start shaking him, in effort to get him to wake up.

"What's happening?" Scott asks, his voice echoing throughout my room.

"Isaac, answer me." I plead, shaking him harder. He can't be dead!

"Stiles, what's happening?" Scott repeats the question, only this time louder.

"I- I think Isaac just fainted, but I'm not sure Scott. Help me please." I cry into the phone, hoping that I don't lose Isaac.

"What? Is he breathing?"

"Okay, I see you coming, Scott ! I'm not giving him CPR."

I lean over and move my head so my ear is close to Isaac's mouth. A light shudder of a breath comes out. I sigh in relief, "Yeah, he's breathing. Forget what I said, he's just sleeping, Scott."

"Okay, erm. Where are you ?" he asks.

"At my house, why ?"

"I'm coming to your house. You asked for help." Scott replies as It was an obvious answer.

"Oh, no, no no." I forbid him. "One of us has to be helping Derek. I'll stay here with Isaac, Scott."

He doesn't say anything for a few seconds; maybe because it's the first time I told him what to do. "Okay. I guess we won't go to school this morning."

"Try today." I tease. It's true; I don't see how we could get back to school today with all what's happening. Or maybe Scott could, if he finds Derek. I don't know whom I feel the more concerned for, at the moment. Isaac, who's lying on my bed? Or Derek, alone somewhere, probably hurt by the hunters? Because no one but them uses wolfs bane. It must be the hunters. But which one could it be? I thought that we didn't have this problem anymore with the Argent family.

"Okay... I'll keep in touch." Scott says before hanging up the phone.

I sigh and put the phone back in my pocket. Looking at Isaac, I guess that he might have just followed my advice. I told him to rest, after all.

I put my hand on his forehead and push the blonde bangs out of his beautiful blue eyes. Isaac moans in his peaceful sleep, responding to my touch. I laugh lightly and a smile breaks across my face. It feels like centuries since I last smiled, without faking it. I can't remember what it was for – maybe the lacrosse game, the other night. But the reason I smiled was because I was filled with happiness, so why am I smiling now?

I've never watched anyone sleep before, or even have someone else in my room, well except for Scott. It's awkward. Maybe I should let him rest. I could just sit in my computer chair and wait for him to heal or to wake up, whatever happens first.

I hear my stomach growl, begging for food. I get up from the spot on my bed and exit the room, heading for the kitchen. I glance at the cup of coffee. It's probably ice cold by now.

I grab a bowl setting it down on the counter and pour some cereal in it. I douse the bowl in milk before finally grabbing a spoon, so I can start my breakfast.

I yawn. Pushing the half empty bowl to the other end of the table, I decide to take a small nap. After all, no one needs me at the moment…

* * *

A long vibration from inside my pocket startles me. "Hmmmf ?" I blurt out. It's Scott. I answer the call. "Yeah ?"

"I found Derek." My heart beats faster. "So... ?"

"So he's fine. He's just wondering where Isaac is."

"Did you tell him ?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think he's coming over. He should be at your place soon. I've got to go Stiles, I'm going to class." He hangs up, leaving me without a single explanation about what the hell happened. _Thanks, Scott._

There's no way I could make it to class on time since it's eleven already, and I have to come up with a good enough excuse for my dad to why I skipped again.

I dial his office number and he picks up after a few seconds, "Hi Dad, I Hope I'm not disturbing you."

"It's fine, I have two minutes. What's up?" he asks.

"Well, erm." I start. "You remember how I was this morning?"

"Yeah, I do. I should have told you not to go to school today, you were looking really sick."

"Well, uh... I stayed home."

A few seconds go by before he answers. "Good. Look, son, I've got to get back to work..."

"Have a good day, dad." "You too, try to rest." he says before hanging up. That is how my dad is. Always caring, always protecting. He doesn't want me to get hurt, he knows that I knew Mason Parker. He thinks that his death won't hurt me if I learn it later, but truth be told, it already does.

I see the barely eaten breakfast on the table and sigh. I'm not feeling really hungry. Since Derek is coming; I should clean up a bit. I decide to wash the dishes – there's nothing better that I could do at the moment.

Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. Turning the water off, I dry my hands and toss the paper towel in the trash before walking up to the door and opening it to see a huge man stand before me.

"Derek." I nod, and step to the side to let him through.

His almost expressionless face makes me stress. I never know what he's thinking. To be honest, I wish I could read his mind at the moment. Sometimes I wish I could just know what he feels about me. To see if he felt the same way...

It seems like he's analyzing my face, as if he could read my mind just by scanning every inch of my figure.

And finally, three words come out of his mouth. But it's never the ones I want to hear. "Where is he ?" I sigh. "In my room." I answer, letting him in. He walks up to my room. I don't even need to tell him the way, he came here too many times already to not know the way up there. He stays on the doorstep, keeping his hand on the wall. "Isaac..." he murmurs.

I always thought that Derek liked Isaac more than he liked his other betas. For the obvious reason, of course, that Erica and Boyd left him, and Isaac stayed. But that wasn't the only reason.

Isaac was the very first person that Derek turned into a werewolf. The look in Derek's eyes... it is as if he's looking at his own child. For a long time, I felt jealous of all the affection Derek gives to Isaac. Even though he doesn't show it, he cares for him as a father would do. When I realised it was only a paternal look, I stopped being jealous. My father loves me, and I certainly don't want Derek as my father. There was a time when I thought something could happen between us. But too many things, letting alone the age difference, prevented it from happening.

"What happened, Derek?" I ask, leaning against the wall, on the opposite side of the room.

He sighs and looks down. I don't look at him, but I know him. He always looks down when he sighs. At least when he's talking to me.

"We were in the woods... when some hunters found us. Things got bad. I was able to get one, but the other one threw an arrow at Isaac, and..."

""What happened to Mason?" I interrupt. Obtaining no response, I look at him. He looks at me awkwardly as well. "Tell me, Derek."

"He... was one of my betas."

What? Why did he keep that from me? "Why are you telling me this now? You should have told me a long time ago, Derek." I snarl at him.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" he asks. "I didn't know Mason was your friend."

"He wasn't." I blurt out. "But it doesn't matter. I thought you had stopped trying to find a new pack."

"I'm not trying to find a new pack, I'm trying to build one." He corrects, even though for me it doesn't make much difference.

"You said 'one of your betas'. Does it mean you have other ones?"

We make eye contact one more time before he looks back at Isaac, on my bed. "Only one." "Who is it ?" I ask. I have the right to know. "You ask too many questions, Stiles." he says.

I bite my lip. There was a time when he would tell me everything. When something was wrong, he would come to tell me, and I would go to him. He would climb to my window, and we would spend the whole night together. But that's over now.

"I miss you." I breathe. A few seconds go by before he decides to move. He acts like he didn't hear what I just said, but even if it was just a whisper, he must have heard. He gets downstairs, and I follow him. "Where are you going ?"

"I said you asked too many questions, Stiles." He responds, about to open the front door. He's always running away from me, he always finds a way to avoid this conversation that I want to have – I need to have.

"Don't leave." I plead him, and he turns to face me. "You say I am asking too many questions, but what am I supposed to do? No one wants to talk to me about what the hell is happening. You completely ignore me. Scott, Allison, Lydia, … Everyone does, but..." I whisper. "Why are you? You're the only one that I trusted." I finish, looking down at my feet like they're the most interesting thing in the world. He steps toward me and does something that I didn't expect. He puts his arms around me, which he hadn't done for so long. "I can't explain," he whispers in my ear, "Not now." He drops his arms back to his sides and steps back, "Please take care of him. For me." I don't want to do it for him, if I do it, it's because it's right, and because, even if it's weird to admit it, I care about Isaac. Yet, I answer. "I will." "Thank you, Stiles." he says before exiting the house.

I take my head between my hands. He's always like that. But I can't help it, I keep holding on to him. I shouldn't, because my relationship with him isn't sane.

I should get back to Isaac. Walking back into my small room, I sit on the computer chair in front of him. The slow movements of his torso are somewhat appeasing. The only noises in the room are his breaths.

My eyelids slowly close. I wake up a few moments later. Isaac is still sleeping, as peacefully as he was before. How much time has gone by ? I look at my cellphone. It's 2 pm. Something catches my eye, and I glance at his wound. It's healing.

"It's healing." I say out loud. "It's healing!" I repeat, getting up from my chair, I sit down on the bed.

Werewolves' self-healing always fascinated me. It still does. I find myself brushing the new skin, which is as soft as the other parts of Isaac's torso.

"What are you doing?" the boy asks, making me flinch. I quickly back up until I'm against the wall. He frowns and places his hand on the spot where the wound was just a few minutes before. "I healed." he states, raising his hand up to his face.

"Yeah, you did !" I answer. "How do you feel ?"

He tries to get up on his feet. "Much better." Isaac tries to walk but almost trips, so I rush to help him.

"Oh, wow. Easy, boy." I tell him. He chuckles. "Seems like you saved my life twice today." he teases.

I ignore his joke, and jump back into caregiver mode. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh, you bet I am." I smile. "Come here."

Keeping my hand on his hip, I help him walk. He slowly gets used to walk and soon, doesn't need my help.

We reach downstairs. I tell him to wait in the living room while I make lunch.

I don't know what he likes... maybe I should prepare something easy to eat, like soup. That sounds pretty lame... Oh, hell. I should just ask him what he wants.

"Hey, Isaac ?" I ask, closing the fridge. He doesn't answer, so I walk into to the living room. He's holding a small picture frame.

He turns his head and his blue eyes give me a concerned. "Who is she?" he asks.

My face turns white. "It's... my mother." I say. I don't like to talk about her.

He walks up to me. "You never talk about her," he holds the picture out to me.

I grab the picture and stash it away in a drawer. "And let's keep it that way." I say.

I turn and am about to go to the kitchen again, when he grabs me by the wrist. "Wait." he says. I turn again, shaking my hand to make him lose his grip. "What do you want ?" "I'm sorry." he mumbles. "I didn't mean to offend you."

I sigh. "I just... I don't want to talk about her. It's nothing against you... I never talk about her to anyone." _Not even Derek._

He smiles lightly. "Okay, I wont bring it up again."

Staring into his blue eyes, I don't know what to say. I realize how close we are, and how my forearm is still is in hand. And eventually, something comes out of my mouth.

"Do you like soup ?"

* * *

**Author's note :** A huge thanks to _Dontdomenogood _for beta'ing. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : Shouts-out :**

**dark-magician100 :** Isaac won't be always so nice... It's gonna change ! Thank you for reviewing, also, tell me if I'm wrong but you reviewed one of my other stories !

**LightningOnFire15 :** Well there's almost none on this website, I realize !

**Molodoo :** Thank you so much !

**NickChance :** I love you for reading this even though you don't know the show... and yes, yes you should watch it ! It's just so amazing !

**ChrisVigilante :** Well if I were Stiles I wouldn't even hesitate between Derek and Isaac, I'd jump on Isaac immediately ! xD But yeah.. staring at his eyes is good too.

**KorvaThePuusti :** Thank you a lot :)

* * *

**Stiles' P.O.V**

Chapter 3

During lunch, none of us talks. I try to remain focused on my soup because I feel awkward looking at Isaac eat. He eventually breaks the silence.

"You're skipping school ?"

I chuckle. "No, I'm in class, and you're currently talking to a hologram." He frowns, and I assume he doesn't know what a hologram is. "Yeah, I'm skipping school."

He nods and takes another sip. "You could go if you want."

I'm not fond of school, and 3 pm is a bit late to show up in class. Moreover, I realize that I don't want to leave him. "Stiles, want, and school... do never use these words in the same sentence, Isaac." I tease.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out of my pocket and look at the caller. _Lydia_.

There was a time when just the mention of her name could make my heart pound in my chest like crazy. But this time is long over. It has been from the moment I understood she still loved Jackson. Don't get me wrong, I will always love her. Just... not the same way of love I had for her before. She's a friend. Only a friend. Moreover, she is the only one who isn't special or skilled except me, letting alone her immunity. I'm just surprised that she calls me. Giving a glance to Isaac, I see that he noticed my hesitation to pick up the call.

"Hey, Lydia." I salute.

"Hey, Stiles. I just got out of class, do you want me to bring you the lessons we had today ?" I glance at Isaac. "Thanks, Lydia, but um, I'm not home." I lie.

"Really ? I see you through the window of your kitchen." Glancing through the window, I see Lydia waiting a few meters away.

"Well, uh... Come on in, I guess." I say before hanging up. I give a sorry look to Isaac and go to open the door. "Hi."

She pouts happily as she always does, before getting in. "So, I brought you the English lesson, and..." she interrupts when she finally sees Isaac shirtless on the doorstep of the kitchen. "Oh. You have company."

"Hi Lydia." Isaac waves at her.

She takes an inspiration before frowning at me. "Am I... interrupting something ?"

My cheeks turn red. "Uh, no, I mean... Is she ?" I ask Isaac stupidly.

He chuckles. "No, don't worry, Lydia. I'll be upstairs, Stiles." he adds before walking away.

Lydia stares at him before looking back at me. "Let's get to the living room." I decide. I sit on the couch. She usually doesn't sits next to me, but this time she does, for my greatest surprise.

She stares at me. It's making me feel uncomfortable. "Do you have something to say, Lydia ?"

"Hmm... about what ?" she asks rhetorically. "Let's just... get straight to the point." I decide.

She opens her purse and pulls some sheets out of it. "Here." She then gives me the homework, and tells me what I have missed at school – which means, she gossips and bitches about everyone. "And they even did it in a classroom. Can you imagine ?" she finishes her story. She then stares at me, waiting for me to react.

"That's... cool, Lydia."

"Cool ?" she acts offended. "She's a whore." I look elsewhere. I don't even remember who she was talking about, all what I have in mind is that Isaac is upstairs, waiting. _For me ?_

"Yeah, she must be." I answer. She pinches my arm. "Ouch ! What was that for ?"

She smirks. "Tell me everything."

"About what ?" I ask, perfectly knowing the answer already.

"About you and him." she says. "There must be a reason why he was half naked in your kitchen when you both skipped school."

"Oh, no !" I exclaim. "It's not what you think."

"Or is it ?" she asks. I sigh. "Aha !" she exclaims. "I knew it."

I chuckle. "Of course you knew it. You always know everything. You also knew I wanted to be with you for like, five years ?" She loses her smile and stares at the floor. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I apologise.

She looks up. "It's okay." she smiles lightly.

Then it hits me. "You know he can hear everything from where he is ?" I mutter.

She fakes looking surprised. "Oh, I didn't realise. My bad." She leans over me and whispers in my ear. "I'm just trying to help you out."

"Why would you think I need help ?" I murmur.

"Because you're blind." she says.

"I'm blind ?" I ask.

She nods. "He's totally attracted to you, Stiles. And something tells me you like him too."

My eyes bulge. "Shhh ! Don't say such things, he's right there !"

She chuckles. "Okay !" she exclaims as she gets up. "I think I should go now. Are you coming back to school tomorrow ?"

I nod, happy that the subject of the conversation changes. "I am, yes." She grabs her purse and I accompany her to the door. "Thanks for coming." I say. "I'll give your lessons back tomorrow."

She smiles. "See you tomorrow then." she says before walking out.

"See you tomorrow." I answer. I close the door and immediately head for upstairs, to my room. On the doorstep, I see that Isaac is looking at my posters. "Hey." I say. He turns and smiles.

"So, erm..." "How much did you hear ?" I wince.

He chuckles and steps toward me. "Uhh... all of it ?" he says. I look down. He takes another step. I can't look up to his eyes, so my eyes lock on his abs. _Oh damn..._ He puts two fingers on my chin and raises it to make me look at him. He leans over... He's going to do it. I close my eyes. And suddenly, I feel his lips... on my neck. Oh, god ! Even though it's not what I expected, it sends me shivers. I open my eyes. He backs. "I should get going." he decides. "You're still okay to land me a shirt ?" he asks.

I shake my head to return to reality. "Of... of course." I walk up to my closet and find a t shirt. I hand it to him and he puts it on him.

"How do I look ?" he asks with a light smile.

"It sure suits you better than me."

He smirks. I accompany him to the door as well. "So, erm. That was cool. Y'know. Saving my life."

I nod. "You know me, always here to save the day !"

He smiles. "Yeah, always." He leans and kisses me on the cheek. "See you soon." I blush as he walks out. I stay dumb, like this, for a few seconds before closing the door. Somehow, Isaac has awaken something in me. I feel like I'm useful to someone again, something that I haven't felt in what in seems to be centuries. It's something really different from what I felt with Derek.

Derek and I talked about our issues whenever something was wrong. But not a single time today Isaac and I forced each other to talk about what made us sad. Maybe our relationship is more sane than the one I have with Derek, because everything with Isaac seems simple and easy.

But maybe it's too early to talk about a relationship. I never considered him as anything before today... not even as a friend. I wonder how tomorrow is going to be, at school. I can't wait to see him.

I also wonder how Lydia figured out that I was bi. No one knows, not even Scott, not even my dad. Derek must have doubts now, and Isaac surely knows it since he kissed me on the cheek and in the neck.

I sit on my bed. It's has been a stressful and busy day.

The sheets smell like him. I wrap myself between the blankets. The odor helps me fall sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Shouts-out : **

**Molodoo :** Lydia is amazing.. Honestly, I don't know if she's my favorite character, I still have to chose between her and Stiles. Both :)

**Toulip Fontana :** Thanks ! I hope you liked the other chapters as well :)

**dark-magician100 :** You're gonna be happy, there will be Danny in this chapter :) I loved the second season finale, that was just great ! I'm so glad that Jackson is not dead, but a werewolf. Hard to wait now...

**ChrisVigilante :** Indeed... Isaac (or even Daniel Sharman) is like really hot... Dayum !

**bellabradley4ever :** Thanks for reviewing, love. I'm really glad to hear that from you, it means a lot. I'm happy to hear that you find that my grammar is getting better. Yay ! :D Love you. x

**NickChance :** Y'know I'm like, "screwed relationship wise" too. In my town I don't know any other gays or whatev'. The only ones I know are either ugly, either in the closet *sigh* - long story there. Oh boy, this is my future, I mean... living with cats all around... I already have one. But he hates me, haha. Thanks a lot for that review, don't worry I didn't take it the wrong way at all. Really, thank you, I had no idea my stories meant so much to you. :)

* * *

**Stiles' P.O.V **

Chapter 4

On my way to school, I can't do anything but think about the events of yesterday. How did that happen ?

Isaac had never been anything to me. Ever. I never considered him even as a friend. Why ? Maybe because I never thought someone could actually like me, so I just closed myself and tried not to care about anyone anymore. Does that mean that I was only hurting myself all along ?

I finally get there. I park my jeep and get out.

Getting in the building that I've slowly come to hate, I head for the class where I have my first period, with Scott. And what better way to start the day than with Mr. Harris ? Oh, dear Mr. Harris. I missed you so much.

I get in the room. Isaac is not here yet. I comsider taking my usual spot, next to Scott. He doesn't even acknowledge me, so I sit elsewhere.

Mr. Harris eventually enters in the room. Where the hell is Isaac ? I glance through the window. No trace of him.

"Oh, Mister Stilinski. I notice you made us the honour to be present today, I feel flattered."

I usually am patient with him, and I try to not take too personally everything he says to me, because, let's face it, that guys is moron. He always has a sick pleasure to make everyone else's life a hell. However, today, I definitely am not patient.

"Well, don't get used to it, though." I hear myself say.

Everyone looks at me and I realise what I just said. Danny and Jackson, to my right, seem shocked. Lydia frowns. And Scott... Doesn't seem to care at all.

"Well, is there something you want to share with us, Stiles ?"

At that moment, I notice Isaac on the doorstep. He knocks and discretely walks in.

"No, I'm sorry." I apologise. As much as I hated this man, he now is a little bit indifferent to me.

"Good, I prefer that." he says.

I look at Isaac. I think he's coming toward me, so I give him a light smile, but he doesn't even give me a single look and sits next to Scott. They shake hands and start joking around like I'm nothing.

Fuck... did I do something wrong ? Maybe he doesn't want anyone to see me with him. After all, that's not because he kissed me on the cheek that he wants us to be together in class.

I sigh. Whatever.

I hear someone laugh to my right. I look, it's Danny. He's openly gay, I wonder how he does it. But everyone loves him, that's why he was confident about coming out. I'm not popular at all. I couldn't possibly say openly that I'm bisexual. First, because people would judge me all then time. Secondly, because I don't know what I am. I don't like labels, and as long as I won't have figured out what I am, I won't say anything.

Or maybe to Danny. I could ask him a few things. Say it's for a friend. Yeah, I could do that.

I try to listen during the class, and during the following classes as well, but I can't focus.

Isaac is ignoring me, and it hurts.

During our break, Danny goes to the library, alone. I follow him. "Hey Danny !"

He turns and raises an eyebrow at me. "Something wrong, Stiles ?"

I pout. "Can we talk ?"

"We already are."

"I was hoping we could talk in some place more private."

He sighs. "Ok."

He leads me to a place where students usually don't come, in a corridor, after a corner. "So ?"

I clear my throat. "So, erm... It's a little bit awkward, but uh.. How do you know when a guy likes you ?" I ask.

He seems surprised by my question. "Why ? Is there something going on ?"

"No. I just want to know how to interprete the way a guy acts with me."

He pouts. "Well, it depends... Who's the lucky guy ?" he asks.

I hesitate. If Isaac has been acting that way even though I didn't say anything to anyone, I just can't imagine what he would do if I told Danny. "There's no lucky guy. I'm not gay, Danny. I just want to know if it's necessary for me to tell the guy I'm not interested." I lie.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I don't know other gay guys are so I'm gonna tell you how I do. When I like someone, I ask him out."

"But what if he kind of admitted he liked me ?"

Danny chuckles. "I think you have a great imagination, and that this guy probably meant something else."

"He kissed me right after." I blurt out.

He looks at me in shock. "Like, on the lips ? Just like that ?"

"No... In the neck."

"I was gonna say that sometimes guys kiss each other on the lips just for fun, but on the neck, that's way more romantic... Well, Stiles, I think you're gonna have to say to that guy that you don't like boys, because if a guy does it to me it means he likes you, probably a lot. Stiles, I think you asked me a question you already knew the answer to."

I pout and look down. "I should have known. Sorry for bothering you."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm always glad to help. You still don't want to tell me who the mysterious guy is ?"

I look at him. Why does he want to know ? Oh, I get it. If he knows he would have a chance with him. But no, I'm not sharing Isaac with anybody. "I'd rather not, Danny, I'm sorry." I say.

He smiles. "It's okay. Tell me how it goes, okay ?"

I nod. "Thanks, man."

I walk away from him. I was stupid for asking him that question, but at least now I have my answer. Isaac likes me. Or at least, he did yesterday. What about it now ? I don't really feel like going and asking him.

During the next few hours, he ignores me as well, such as Scott. What's up with them two ? I eventually hear of Mason Parker's disappearance. The ceremony will be in two days.

I go to the next classes, but none of them gives me a single glance. It's getting tiring, and Danny told me it would be better to talk to him. Well, not exactly like that, but still...

After our last class, I chase him down the hall. "Hey, Isaac !" I call him. "Isaac !"

He eventually turns and sighs. "What do you want, Stiles ?"

I'm surprised by the aggressiveness of his voice. "I just want to talk."

"See, uh, Stiles, I'm in a hurry." he says before walking away from him.

I grab him by the wrist. "Don't go away just now."

He rolls his eyes. "Leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me why you're ignoring me like that."

"I'm not..."

"What's happening ?" Scott asks a few meters away.

I drop Isaac's wrist. "Nothing." Isaac answers.

I sigh and look down. Of course, nothing... it's like if nothing happened yesterday. But maybe Danny was wrong, maybe Isaac doesn't like me. Yeah, that's probably it. "Goodbye, Isaac." I mutter before walking away. As I go through the hall, I make eye contact with Scott. He frowns at me. "I guess I don't have to wait for you so I can drive you back to your house." I say.

"Nah, I'm walking today."

Of course he is.

The more I think about it, the more I feel like something is up between Isaac and him.

And then I remember his reaction when I told him, to the phone, that Isaac was at my house yesterday. He wasn't interested into helping me until he knew it was about Isaac. And then, when I panicked about him because I thought he had fainted, Scott was totally freaked out.

I frown and look at him walk up to Isaac. I pout.

There is a shark in the water.

* * *

When I'm finally home, I notice a post it. Apparently, my dad came back for lunch, but he announced he wouldn't be there until late tonight.

I get upstairs. As soon as I open the door, I know that he's here.

"Derek." I say before closing the door behind me. He's sitting on my computer chair.

"Stiles." he answers.

"What..." I start before sitting on my bed. "What are you doing here ?"

"I came here to see you."

I smile at his awkwardness. "I can see that."

He gets up from the chair and comes to sit next to me.

"Whats wrong ?" he asks.

I look down and swallow. He always know when something is wrong.

"It's Isaac. Something is up with him."

Catching me off guard, he puts an arm around my shoulders. "Don't think about Isaac, Stiles." he says.

I look up at him. A few seconds go by before I whisper : "It's true, you know. What I said yesterday. I really miss you."

"Come here." he murmurs. I lay down on my bed next to me, my head on his torso, his arm placed around my hip. My dad won't be here for hours.

"I miss you too." Derek whispers. I suddenly realise that I don't need Isaac that much. I have everything I need with Derek. So much for Isaac if he prefers to bang another dude.

I look up at Derek. I have everything I want from him but one thing. I try to move closer to him, so I crawl on top of him. He notices my move and holds me tightly. "What are you doing ?" he smiles.

I place my hands on his neck. "Something I've been wanting to do for too long now." I say before leaning. But before I can kiss him, he leans to put his lips on mine.

I stay petrified for a second. It's the very first time I kiss someone. I'm glad it's Derek. For a moment I thought he would push me away, but no. Soon, I kiss back. His lips are just like him : fierce, strong. His unshaven beard tingles a little, but I don't mind. I like his beard. When I feel his tongue asking for entrance, I let him. It's good, it's so good. I feel my body react – maybe it's time to stop. I need air anyway, so I back.

We stare at each other for a few seconds. Then, I bury my face against his chest. "Thank you." I murmur as he wraps his arms around me to hold me tight.


	5. Chapter 5

/!\ Please read

I'm really sorry for the delay...

Please notice I'm AllenCampbell but I changed the pen name. But yeah. Still me.

Once upon a time, there was a young man who was not fluent in english but tried to improve his skills by writing fanfictions. Sorry for the lack of vocabulary/good gramar. Hope you enjoy the story though :)

**Shouts-out :**

**NickChance**** : **ew I don't like old people either ! Yeah indeed I spend quite a lot of time writing fanfics ^^ To answer to your two questions, well... I usually spend between 2 and 4 hours on a chapter of a fanfiction. And on a novel, well... my first one took me one year and half. I'm not stopping this fanfic, don't worry ^^

**Grim1989**** : **I've never had the feeling while watching the show that Scott, Alison, Lydia or anyone else actually cared for Stiles. That's just how I see it.

**Sebarstian **** : **as a friend, Scott is shitty. I think I'm reluctant to see season 3 because stiles and isaac will be against one another for scott's friendship which I think is stupid because they'd better date each other and leave scott alone.

**sadiejane35**** : **Thank you ! :)

* * *

**Stiles' P.O.V**

Chapter 5

When I wake up, I think that I'm gonna find Derek in the bed with me. I look around, but he's not here.

Of course he left. As always. I look at the window. It's closed, but unlocked. He used it to get out of my house.

After getting ready, I grab my keys, go to my jeep and drive to the high school. I can't really forget what happened last night. Derek and I kissed. Did it mean to him what it meant to me ? Did he want more, and left because I fell asleep ? Or doesn't he give a fuck about me at all, and likes playing with my feelings ?

My first period today is without Scott, but Isaac is here.

I roll my eyes as he sits next to me in the class.

"What ?!" he asks when he sees my look.

"Why are you sitting there ?"

"Do you see anywhere else I could sit ?" he asks.

I quickly glance around me, and that was indeed the last seat. "Whatever." I mumble as the teacher walks in the room.

The class starts. I catch a few glances from Isaac but I don't say anything. About twenty minutes after, he eventually whispers something, that makes me feel like my blood just froze in my veins.

"You smell like _him_."

I close my eyes. Fuck. "Like whom ?"

He chuckles. "I'm not an idiot. I know how Derek smells like. Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about, the rhythm of your heartbeat is raising."

I clear my throat but I don't answer. I don't want him to know what happened, so the less I talk, the better.

"Pff. Whatever, man."

"Why would you care, you're with Scott." I blurt out. I instantly realise what I just said and look at him in horror.

He swallows and looks down. "Did he tell you ?"

I'm glad he doesn't hit me or something. "Please. Scott never talks to me."

"What ? You're his bestfriend."

"Yeah, right." I answer.

He stays silent for a few seconds. "So how do you know ?"

I sigh. "I figured it out when I tried to talk to you yesterday. The way he looked at you... and you at him."

I look up at the boy. He keeps his head down.

"Why did you hit on me if you're already with him ?" I whisper - I don't want someone to hear.

"It's complicated."

"Tell me, then."

He looks at me, shakes his head and starts writing. For a moment, I think he's writing something for me, because it's too long and too personal to be said out loud, but he happens to write down what the teacher says.

Fuck.

On the way to my second period, I try to catch him. "Isaac !"

He rolls his eyes and turns, which leaves me the opportunity to catch him. "What do you want from me, Stiles ?"

I sigh. "I don't know... what I know is what I don't want. I don't want to be your enemy."

He frowns and opens his mouth. "I-I don't know what to say, Stiles, I don't want to be your enemy either. It's just... about what happened at your place..." What is he going to say ? Is he glad ? Does he want to push things further ? Then the words leave his mouth. "It makes me feel embarrassed because it was a mistake."

Oh great. I thought we were having the beginning of a moment. I sigh and look down. "Okay." I mutter before walking away in the direction of my next class.

I hear him call my name but I ignore it. This is just so annoying.

I don't know who I like or who I want. Derek ? Isaac ? The latter is already with someone, and the former is basically toying with my fellings.

This is messing my brain up.

The day goes by, and I try not to think too much about it and focus on the classes.

When the day is over, I slowly walk up to my jeep. Surprisingly, Scott is waiting for me in front of it.

"Stiles !" he yells when he sees me. He sounds aggressive.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me ?" I tease.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, smart ass. I heard everything ! Leave Isaac alone."

"Okay, so firstly, you don't get to talk to me like that, secondly, Isaac's big enough to make his own decisions, and thirdly, there is nothing going on anymore." He stares at me for a few seconds without saying anything, so I continue as I hop in the jeep. "Why ? You're afraid of losing your little boyfriend ? Did you already realise you lost your best friend, though ?"

"What the fuck are you talking about ? Me and Jackson are perfectly fine." he answers.

I look at him in surprise, not sure if he's joking or not. "Tell me you're not serious right now." He keeps staring at me as if I said something shocking. "Okay, you know what ?" I ask. "I am so over this." I announce as I start driving away.

He yells something at me, but I don't care enough to listen. I drive home. "Could this day be any worse... ?" I mumble for myself. I hear the thunder, all of a sudden. "That was a rhetorical question, not a challenge !" I complain.

I finally get home and spot Derek in my yard. I roll my eyes. "

I park the car then get out. "Stiles." he says, as if it was a way to say hello.

"Derek ?" I answer, raising an eyebrow.

"We need to talk."

I sigh. "Okay, let's get inside then, it's gonna be raining very soon."

"I'm not staying." he answers. "And your dad is inside anyway."

"Oh...kay ?"

He steps toward me. "Look, Stiles... I can't deny that last night was nice, but... we can't do this. First, I'm too old for you. And secondly, I don't feel the same way for you as you do for me."

Those words sting. I try not to melt. "Oh..." I whisper before faking a smile. "That's nice." I try to joke but I'm not fooling anybody, especially not myself.

I walk up to the door, open it but stay on the doorstep. "Sorry." he says.

"Whatever." I mumble before getting out.

After talking with my dad, I go to my room. I wish I could just forget about today. I look outside through the window of the room. It's raining.

I do some homework. It's not as if I had something better to do, huh ? My dad soon calls me : the dinner is ready.

"So how was your day ?" he asks.

I shrug. "Pretty boring." I lie. "How was yours ?"

He shrugs as well. "We're still looking for evidences on the... murder."

Oh, right. I had forgot...

"Will you come to the funeral tomorrow ?" he asks.

I nod. "Of course I will."

"Do you want me to be there during the ceremony ?"

I look down. I'm not sure why, because I don't think I do want him to be there, but I nod. "Yes, if that doesn't bother you." I answer.

He pats me on the shoulder. "It doesn't. I'll be there, son."

"Thanks, dad." I tell him. I think it was not a matter of will, but a matter of need. I need him. I don't have anyone else.

"No need to thank me, son. I'll be out tonight, I have work to do at the station." He gets up. "See you tomorrow, Stiles. Good night."

"'Night, dad." I answer.

After he left, I get back in my room and finish my homework. I am so not in the mood to do anything that I end up laying on my bed, eyes on the ceiling.

Suddenly, I hear my ringtone. I get up and search for my phone, that I eventually find under a pile of clothes.

I bite my lip at the sight of the caller's name. _Isaac._

I sigh and roll my eyes, but still pick up. "What do you want, Isaac ? I thought we were done."

"I, erm. Can we talk ?"

"I don't really feel like talking to you right now, Isaac." He doesn't answer. During his silence, I hear the rain. But not only outside, but also on the phone. "Isaac, you still here ?" I ask, worried.

I walk up to my window. It's raining like crazy. "I am, yes." he answers. "I'm actually in front of your house and I can see you at your window."

What ? He's here ? I look down and spot him under the rain. His beautiful blonde curls are wet and fall on his forehead. His clothes are wet as well. "Oh, man..." I blurt out. I roll my eyes, he knows how to get dramatic. Fine.

I hung up and get down. I open the door and steps outside, staying under the porch. He seems surprised by the fact that I actually came.

"What happened to the 'we were done' ?"

"What happened to the 'leave me alone ?" I snap back. "Tell me, Isaac, why are you here ?"

He sighs. "I... I broke up with Scott."

I look at him in shock. "You... you did ?" I ask. He nods. I step forward. "Why ?"

He steps toward me. "You know why." I take another step, and this time, I'm under the rain like him. "I... fuck, Stiles. I like you." I genuinely smile in return. "Tell me you're not with Derek."

Moving forward, I close the space between us. "I'm not." I answer. It makes him smirk. He's much taller than me, so I stand on tiptoe. He leans. Our faces are only inches apart and our noses touch. "For real this time ?" I ask.

He grins. "For real." he answers before completing the bridge between our two faces.

This is paradise. Both of our faces are soaked. My heart beats so fast in my chest. Soon, I feel his tongue asking for entrance. I let him in and put my hands on his cheeks to brush it with my thumbs. I don't know how long the kiss lasts. I just know how good it feels.

Our lips break apart, but he rests his forehead against mine. I just can't believe it actually happened. "How about we get inside ?" I tell him. "I know that you can't get a cold, but I can, and I'm not getting inside if you don't." I smile again. "Do you want me to get a cold ?"

He laughs genuinely and reaches for my hand. I take his with a grin. It's soft.

Hand in hand, we get back to my house.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of details during the kiss, I wrote that totally depressed because I'm going back to school tomorrow but I really wanted to give an update. \o/ yay. Good night everyone, hope you enjoyed the 5th chapter. :)

xx


End file.
